<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Destiny Pentober 2020 by Rindel_Zivas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767888">Destiny Pentober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindel_Zivas/pseuds/Rindel_Zivas'>Rindel_Zivas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:27:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rindel_Zivas/pseuds/Rindel_Zivas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a group of short scenes and one-shots written for @newbabyfly's Destiny Pentober challenge for 2020</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Your Guardian: Rindel and Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em> “This </em> place? This looks like a dump!” Samantha pulled at the hood of her jacket. “You used to hang out here?”</p>
<p>“Oh, all the time!” Rindel held his hands behind his back, feeling the stretch of his bomber jacket as he looked at the ramshackle building. “You said you wanted to see Rusty’s didn’t you?”</p>
<p>“I did,” Samantha sighed, “But when you asked me if I wanted to go out, I wasn’t picturing a dive bar.”</p>
<p>“C’mon, it isn’t that bad.” As they approached the building, Rindel’s nose was greeted with the smells of cooking meat and the sweet spiced kettle corn that was a specialty at Rusty’s Pint Garage.</p>
<p>Suddenly he was back in the past, cracking jokes with Cyclone-7 over drinks. Working over Neil in poker. Talking with Kristina in hushed tones, thinking of ways to get her and Cyclone together.</p>
<p>Meeting Sarra. Getting to know her. Falling in love with her, and dating. How he’d asked her to marry him during the Dawning. </p>
<p>How all of these relationships had been ripped from him in an instant by Oryx.</p>
<p>“Rindel? Are you okay?”</p>
<p>Samantha’s voice brought him back to the present. He shook his head and looked at her. “What?”</p>
<p>“You spaced out and you were all tensed up.” She wrapped an arm around him, leaning her head against his shoulder. “You know what, let’s head back. Bayona’s should still be open.”</p>
<p>Rindel took a deep breath. The City generally had its share of phantoms that haunted him. That was why he had spent so much time away from it before the Red War.</p>
<p>Before he’d met Samantha. Before he knew that he could be loved again.</p>
<p>“I’ve got my share of demons,” he finally said, “And they aren’t leaving any time soon. But I can change things. I refuse to be bound by my past any longer.”</p>
<p>Samantha squeezed him before she walked to the bar. “Well, come on then. Let’s make some new memories together.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Your Ghost: Ryu</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You sure you’re good from here?”</p><p>The small Ghost spun in her new shell. The Titan she had traveled with was kind enough to replace her heavily damaged shell with a dark blue one. A serpent-like dragon had been painted on several of the segments. “Yes, thank you. I’m not sure I would have made it back if it wasn’t for you two.”</p><p>“Anata wa kinboshi ni hitoi de dekakete imashita!” The Titan’s Ghost insisted. “Vex ga anata o tsukamaenakatta no wa koundesu.”</p><p>The Titan rolled his eyes. “She’s saying that you’re lucky we found you when we did. There are all kinds of Vex patrolling on Venus, but…” He paused, scratching a pockmarked cheek. “Are you sure you’ll find your Guardian back here?”</p><p>The Ghost stirred. The fact was, she didn’t know. Earth was so large, and there were so many dangers outside of the Last City. But she felt… something.</p><p>“I can’t say for sure, Keisuke,” She finally said. “But you and Kitsune saved me. I owe it to you both to find my Guardian.”</p><p>Kitsune let out a low, synthetic chuckle. “Ryu-kun, soreijo no shakkin ga arimasu.” Her fox-patterned segments spun as she shut off the top half of her eye-light. “Gurima wa yaku ichiman-ride i to omoimasu!”</p><p>Keisuke took in an even breath. “Kitsune, yamete.” The Ghost couldn’t understand him, but it was obvious from his tone that he was chiding his Ghost. “Ghosto o yasei ni torinokoshite oku koto wa dekimasen. Ore wa jibun o yurusu koto ga dekinaideshou. Ima, kanojo ni ikutsha ka no gia o te ni irete kudasi.”</p><p>Kitsune huffed and flew back into the dropship as Keisuke scratched the back of his head. “She may not seem like it, but Kitsune’s a sweet girl. I’m sure you’ll be as good for your Guardian as she’s been for me.”</p><p>“I hope so.” The Ghost spun around. “Now, I need to check the Ghost chatternet and figure out-”</p><p>There it was. She felt the Light pulling her, lightly at first.</p><p>Her Guardian was here, in the Last City.</p><p>“You okay, there?” Keisuke’s eyebrows furrowed. “You just kind of froze there.”</p><p>“My Guardian’s here! In the City! I can feel it!” She flew up and pressed her core to Keisuke’s cheek, a Ghost equivalent of a kiss. “Thank you for everything, Keisuke!”</p><p>“Ryu-kun!” Kitsune flew out of the dropship and came to a stop just in front of her. She focused a beam of light on the ground, and several Engrams materialized. “Ganbatte, Ryu-kun. Ja ne!”</p><p>The Ghost felt an overwhelming happiness. She transmitted the Engrams to her stores. “Thanks again!”</p><p>Keisuke smiled. “Sure thing, Ryu. Now, find your Guardian. And good luck.”</p><p>The Ghost spun and rocketed out of the hanger. Soon, she would have her Guardian, and a new chapter in her life would begin.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Off-Duty: Rindel and Cyclone-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, come on, Rin! Are you being serious right now?” Cyclone brought his Stein glass down onto the worn table at Rusty’s Pint Garage. “You’ve been active on patrols and other missions for two months! You’ve gotta take a little time off for yourself every once in a while.”</p><p>Rindel set down his own Stein and perched his chin on his palm as he slouched against the table. “Don’t we owe it to the City to be proactive in dealing with all the ugly in the system?”</p><p>“We do, but I’m just sayin’” Cyclone grabbed a pork slider from the platter between them and bit a chunk off of it before he continued. “You’ve gotta take some time for yourself. Y’know, give yourself a little recharge. Otherwise, you’ll lose sight of why what we do is important, or worse, implode. You’re still a baby Guardian in a lot of ways, and I don’t want to see you burn out.”</p><p>Rindel nodded. Cyclone had been the first Guardian he’d encountered after he was resurrected, and the two of them had been almost inseparable since. In a lot of ways, he’d been like an older brother, always concerned with his well-being. But since their encounter in the Black Garden, he knew that he needed more experience. How else could he hope to be one of the City’s protectors against the forces of the Darkness?</p><p>In fact, the only reason that he and Cyclone were at Rusty’s now was that he needed to come back for resupply and ship maintenance - his old Arcadia-class jumpship was beginning to really show its age, and would likely need to be replaced soon. But then, how could he get together the Glimmer for a new ship?</p><p>There were always problems, it seemed.</p><p>“Hey, Earth to Rindel!” He saw a metallic gold hand wave in front of his face. “You hearin’ me in there?”</p><p>“Yeah!” He shot up in his seat. “Sorry, I just kind of zoned out.”</p><p>Cyclone chuckled as he leaned back in his chair. “Light, you’ve got to be the most introspective Hunter I’ve ever met. You sure you shouldn’t have been a Warlock?”</p><p>Rindel cracked a grin. “Hey, I like being a Hunter. Besides, can you imagine me running around in those robes?” </p><p>“Maybe not, but you still have that long-ass cape to deal with.” Cyclone pointed at Rindel with his stein. “Remind me, how many times did you trip over it during training?”</p><p>Rindel laughed and threw a cracked peanut shell at Cyclone’s face. “Oh, shut up! I hear your armor fell off during training once ‘cause you didn’t secure it properly!”</p><p>Cyclone snorted into his drink. “Oh man, Sloane wouldn’t let me hear the end of it for weeks after that. But let’s get back to brass tacks.” He set the drink down and steepled his fingers on the table. “I’ve been hearing from some of the guys. Setsuna and Neil are thinkin’ about putting together a Crucible team. What d’you think?”</p><p>Rindel leaned back, an eyebrow raised. “Oh, come on Cy. I’ve never stepped foot in the Crucible before. I’d probably hold you back.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t sell yourself short. I know firsthand that you’re a damn good fighter.” Cyclone’s face plates shifted, raising one of the ridges that passed as eyebrows. “You don’t want to show me what you’ve picked up in the last few months?”</p><p>Rindel formed his mouth into a hard line. “But if I’m not in the field, how am I helping? It just sounds like a waste of time to fight in a place like that.”</p><p>“The whole reason that Shaxx put together the Crucible was to make good Guardians even better.” Cyclone reached across the table, clasping Rindel’s shoulder with an enormous hand. “If you’re worried about gaining more experience, I can’t think of a better place to do it.”</p><p>Damn. There was that excuse gone. “But the Vanguard operations-”</p><p>“There’s plenty of other Guardians who can handle it. Besides, the Vanguard are totally behind Guardians using the Crucible to hone their skills. You’ll still be doing the world a favor in the long run.” Cyclone took another drink. “Besides, it’ll be fun! What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>Rindel mulled over this a moment and sighed. “You already told them I’d do it, didn’t you?”</p><p>Cyclone grinned. “You gonna make me a liar?”</p><p>Rindel ran a hand through his bright red hair and held it out to Cyclone. “Fine. But only because you cornered me.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t be like that!” Cyclone gripped Rindel’s hand and shook. “Would I ever lead you astray?”</p><p>“You did try to get me to take the path of a Titan when I couldn’t even fit into the armor,” Rindel felt a small smile creep onto his face.</p><p>“Touché.” Cyclone lifted his glass. “To good times and self improvement!” </p><p>Rindel raised his glass and brought it to Cyclone's. "Hear, hear."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Drop Ship: Cyclone-7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Adjust heading. Our LZ is ten kilometers due south of here.” Faye watched an instrument cluster as her Guardian, Cyclone-7, worked the controls of the jumpship. “If reports of Fallen activity in the Cosmodrome are accurate, they shouldn’t be too far from there.”</p><p>“Bugs’re gettin’ bolder by the day, aren’t they?” The Titan made the course correction with a practiced grace. “Let’s see about mopping them up so we can get back home.”</p><p>Faye spun her shell as she rotated to face him. “You and Neil have a card game tonight, right? Please tell me you won’t go over five hundred Glimmer.”</p><p>“I gotta get my money back somehow, Faye.” Cyclone craned his neck as he looked out the windshield as the rocky terrain below gave way to sprawling facilities and launch sites. “You know he’s not gonna just give it back ‘cause I asked nicely.”</p><p>“True, but…” Faye stopped mid sentence, frozen in mid-air. “Cyclone. I just…” Her shell segments shrunk together, giving the impression of a furrowed brow. “By the Traveler! I just felt a Light pulse! I think… Yes, that feels like a Guardian being resurrected! We’re gonna help, right?” </p><p>Cyclone reached for the throttle reflexively. He couldn’t land here, the terrain was too rough to even consider a vertical landing. But he had to do something.</p><p>His mind wandered to when he had been newly resurrected. How he had wandered around the wastes of Hellas Basin for weeks with jumbled phantoms of memories and only his Ghost for company before he managed to stumble across a Guardian patrol. He wasn’t going to let this new Light go through that. Not while he was here.</p><p>“Set a waypoint.  As soon as we get to the LZ, we’ll map it out and figure our our-”</p><p>A warning klaxon sounded from the instrument cluster. “Enemy fire!” Faye’s voice pierced his thoughts “It’s got to be a Spider-”</p><p>It felt as though a giant had shoved the side of the dropship. Cyclone’s mind was racing as the craft went into a lateral spin. He let go of the controls and grabbed onto the straps of his six point harness, crossing his arms. After that, he tried to think of what he needed to do next, but the G-forces soon became overwhelming, and he passed out in the pilot’s seat.</p><p>Just as quickly, he was conscious again. He opened his eyes and immediately needed to close them - he was experiencing a nauseatingly strong sense of vertigo that typically accompanied his revivals. That meant that he’d been killed on impact. He moved his head around and opened his eyes again, blinking them several times to force away the vertigo. “Faye? We good?” He reached for the harness’ buckle.</p><p>“You are, at least. The ship’s frame is scrap at this point. I’m not even sure it’d be worth salvaging. I’ve got your loadout and at least a few guns for the newbie and…” Faye’s eye focused to a point. “Cyclone! Be careful! You’re-!”</p><p>Cyclone released the harness and fell onto the ceiling. He felt immense pain until Faye passed a healing beam over him. “I was about to say that we ended that crash belly-up, but I think you figured that out.”</p><p>Cyclone groaned. “Yeah. I noticed.” There was just enough room for him to crawl out through the shattered windscreen. “You set up that waypoint?”</p><p>“I did.” Faye entered into phase as an auto rifle materialized seemingly out of thin air. <em> Let’s get to the New Light first. Then we can figure out how we’re getting home. </em></p><p>Cyclone checked the safety on the weapon and nodded. Even if they were out here for a while, he wouldn’t let the new Guardian face this alone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Cabal: Jer-ul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Jer-ul watched the view screen with intent as the group of re-lighted Guardians entered the hold of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orobas Vectura.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thumos had ordered all pilots to scramble upon receiving word that an attack had begun on Firebase Hades, with the exception of his personal flight crew.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would she run when events were proceeding as she had planned?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had hoped that her commanders would be too preoccupied with base expansion and running reports from the Jovian moons to notice the communications “oversight” that detailed the mooring of the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Orobas Vectura</span>
  </em>
  <span>, along with details of Thumos’ personal dropship- and that the humans would be smart enough to make use of that information. It seemed that luck was on her side, and now, a momentous opportunity had presented itself. Now, she could truly show her devotion to Emperor Calus, by playing a part in the execution of the usurper, Ghaul.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She hummed a celebration hymn under her helmet as she prepared her personal weapons and finished uploading a manifest of the Red Legion aircraft in the area - one of which included a Thresher that was conveniently parked far from any active Legion troops. If the Guardians were unable to kill Thumos, or if he attempted escape, it was possible that they may be able to find a way to bypass the Legion troops in the City, board the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Immortal</span>
  </em>
  <span> and put a slug in the Dominus’ skull.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A warning alarm blared. The Guardians had breached the entry to the arena that Thumos had prepared for them. She double-checked her weapons one last time. If - no, when - the Guardians felled Thumos, they would come here to claim his ship. She would have to give her supposed compatriots at least some measure of belief that she was on their side before she let the Guardians kill them all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Easy, Jer-ul.” A Centurion admonished her. “You have no need to ready your weapons. Even if Thumos were to fall, what use would a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pilot</span>
  </em>
  <span> be in combat?” He chuckled before he turned to face the entryway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It would make him vulnerable. When the Guardians breached this area, she would quickly make her intentions known. She would turn on her supposed brethren. She would throw down her weapons… and hope that the Guardians simply wouldn’t kill her anyway. And that the translator worked effectively enough to explain why keeping her alive, at least for the moment, would be advantageous to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thumos has fallen!” An alert came over the network. “They make for the hangar! Assume defensive positions! Make ready to open fire!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pulled back the action on her slug rifle and held back near the Harvester and drew a bead on the Centurion who had reminded her of her position - A pilot, one not meant to see the front lines. One only good enough to ferry stronger troops into battle and back to camp in victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As the door opened, their commander shouted. “For the glory of Dominus Ghaul!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waited a moment before pulling her trigger, felling the Centurion in an instant. This pilot was about to change history. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the glory of Emperor Calus,” She muttered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Favorite emote: S'mores</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspiration has a lot of weird and interesting facets. There's an old joke that writing is basically just the author taking dictation for their characters, and it seems like this scene exemplifies that. This started as just a fun scene of a pair of characters exploring an ancient tradition, but Cyclone-7 and Kristina had other plans. Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cyclone-7 dropped another log into the fire pit and revealed as the flames grew, bringing a much-needed wash of heat to the night. He readjusted the cushion on the hard concrete bench before sitting, and did his best to control his breathing. He’d put a lot of thought into what was about to happen in the next few minutes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I always love a fire.” Kristina sat next to him and reached out toward the flames. “On nights like this, there’s nothing better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone chuckled and moved closer to her, hoping she wouldn’t pick up on how nervous he actually was. “Well... nothing better than sharing the fire with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristina snickered and shoved at him playfully. “Are all Exos this cheesy, or are you just a special case?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone smiled. “Only when I’m around you, Kris.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and swept back a cascade of her jet-black hair. “Oh Light, you’re terrible. Now, c’mon. What did you want to show me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This is it,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cyclone thought. </span>
  <em>
    <span>No turning back now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He held up a bag and shook it. “Something I came across in my Golden Age research. I thought it’d be fun to see if a treat from back then still holds up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what’s in here?” Kristina reached in and pulled out a squishy white blob. “Is this… a marshmallow? Confectioners don’t usually make these outside of the Crimson Days.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, it took a bit of convincing to have Iorillo’s make ‘em for me, but I think these are a pretty good approximation to what they would have had back then. There's also these! They're called graham crackers.” He pulled out a container of long, flat crackers next. “I actually made them myself off a recipe that was on a recovered thumb drive in New York. Took a few tries to get them right, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristina looked to the crackers, then to Cyclone and back again. Suddenly, she leaned back against the concrete bench and started laughing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone froze. Why was she laughing? </span>
  <em>
    <span>She probably thinks it’s ridiculous that I put all this effort into this. What would she think if I asked her now? What if she shot me down?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Sorry,” he muttered quietly. “I just… I hardly get to talk about these things to anyone outside of Tess, and…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cy, I think it’s adorable.” Kristina moved over on the bench and leaned against him, resting her head on his shoulder. “You don’t do anything halfway, and when you get passionate about something, you just have this joyous energy around you. That’s one of the reasons I fell in love with you in the first place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone let out a slow breath and held her close, feeling his confidence build. “Yeah. Well, there is… one more thing.” He let her go and went through his plan one last time. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Face her. Kneel. Present the ring. And ask. That’s it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So, why is my heart going a mile a minute?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You okay?” Kristina put a hand on his shoulder. “What’s wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I…” He reached into his pocket and looked her in the eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here we go.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I, uh, have something to ask you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristina stopped, as if she was in shock. She opened her mouth, then immediately closed it, as if she’d thought better of whatever she was about to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, no. Is now not the right time? What if I make something up? Could I try to make it about the last Strike? No, she’d think that was weird. What if I pretended I forgot what I was gonna say? No, that’d be odd, too. I could just try to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Her breath shuddered as she breathed in, and she smiled. “Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Wait, what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I… huh?” What was she saying yes to? That wasn’t a question, that was as if she was responding to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ask what you’re going to ask,” Her smile grew. “Because if you’re about to do what I think you’re about to, the answer is yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, that only raised the tension in Cyclone’s chest. “Well, uh… I mean…” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit, don’t lose your nerve now! Especially since she’s basically already said yes! Do it, damnit!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone grasped Kristina’s left hand, pulled the ring from his pocket, and slipped it onto her third finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, that didn’t go quite how I wanted it to. I still need to ask though. “Will you marry me?” Okay, easy now. Just take a breath and…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“M… marry me?” The question came out like a squeak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kristina nodded and threw her arms around him. “A thousand times, yes!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone sat frozen for only a moment before everything fully processed for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>She said yes. Holy crap, she said yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.Warmth rose in his core like a flame.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a while, Kristina pulled away. Her cheeks were flushed, and she wore a smile that refused to fade. “Traveler’s Light, this is actually happening! We’re gonna get married!” She took in several deep breaths, and looked to the ring on her finger. “I cannot </span>
  <em>
    <span>wait </span>
  </em>
  <span>to tell Kari! And Sarra is gonna freak out when she finds out!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cyclone chuckled as he reached into the bag and produced a pair of skewers. “Celebratory s’mores first, then let’s tell our friends. I spent hours on these crackers, after all.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Solar/Void/Arc - Sarra</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sarra sat on the floor, cross legged and with her eyes closed. For a moment, she concentrated on only her breathing. In. Hold. Out. Hold. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, her mind’s eye turned to Arc. Sparking electricity in a thundering downpour. The limitless energy of the universe, waiting to be untapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then, Solar. A warmth that gave way to a blazing inferno, filled with the raw energy of potential.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Void. The so-called vacuum beneath all things. The unknowable depth of the space between atoms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a little white-hot spark there, dancing in the lighting. She focused on heat, on fire and watched it move toward the flames. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarra? Is everything alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes snapped open and the vision disappeared, replaced only by her Ghost in his bright orange shell. She shifted her weight and fell with her back on the floor and groaned. "Yeah, I'm fine, Aprikose." She flicked an errant lock of her bright orange hair out of her face. "You just picked the worst time to interrupt my meditation."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her Ghost let out a sigh with all the stiffness of a butler. "You will pardon me for saying this, but I fail to see the point of this exercise. A Guardian switching their Light polarity is not a simple thing. It takes concentrated effort, sometimes over years." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not under normal circumstances, no." She thumbed the edge of a tri-lobed amulet that hung around her neck. "But imagine the possibilities! How things could be if we were able to switch our elements on the fly! How amazing it would be to fry a Fallen Spider Tank one moment, then burn the Hive to the ground!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you would be a force unlike anything the system has ever seen. Quite a way to up the ante from your own prior exploits." Aprikose replied dryly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra rolled her eyes, but chuckled all the same. "Oh, stop it. You give me too much credit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you insinuating that you are not the fighter of considerable skill that I know you to be?" Aprikose's shell expended and contracted on itself, as if he were crossing arms that weren't there. "We both know that simply is not true. Your exploits in the Battle of Twilight Gap are proof enough of your abilities."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Twilight Gap was a long time ago, Aprikose. And, look, I'm not saying I'm unskilled." Sarra held up a hand and concentrated Arc energy across it, watching the energy dance across her lilac skin. "But it's my duty as a Guardian to keep improving, in whatever way I can. If I can master multiple Light polarities, I can be that much more effective in protecting this City."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm." Aprikose tilted, as he usually did when deep in thought. "Well, we can save these musings for another time. I have received a burst transmission from Neko. I believe Miss Kari is requesting that she be granted the opportunity to, and I am quoting verbatim, 'kick the crap out of you in the Crucible.'"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra smirked and cracked her knuckles. "Well then. If she wants another lesson in what it feels like to receive an ass-kicking from a Stormcaller, we shouldn't keep her waiting."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Aprikose's eye brightened. "There's the Guardian I know and love."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Dance Party: Rindel and Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Some night this has turned out to be.” Solas floated just past what remained of the balcony railing that overlooked the Last City, light up in defiance of the twilight sky. “Wasn’t the dance supposed to be in honor of the Guardians we lost during the attack on the City?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Rindel sat on the ground and leaned his head against the smooth surface of one of the few planters that hadn’t been hit by Red Legion gunfire. It had been months since the attack, and the Guardians had relocated their main operations complex a short way down the wall. There had been some talks of rebuilding the Tower, but damages throughout the City and a harsh winter had put an end to the project. The Vanguard had issued standing orders to stay out of the ruins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>These factors made it a perfect place for him to go when he needed time to himself. In some ways, it was a sanctuary of a sort. But in equal measure, it was difficult to look at the cracked flagstone of the plaza and not be reminded of simpler times. Of times before he and so many other Guardians had lost so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, why not go to the dance?” Solas flew back to his side, just over his shoulder. “It’s supposed to be a big deal. I’m sure everyone’s there who isn’t on duty right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel sighed and pulled out a metal flask from his pocket. “I’m not really one to dance. You know that.” He uncapped the flask and took a swig of whiskey, stopping for a moment to feel warmth coarse through his core.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Sam? Don’t you want to see her?” Solas raised his shell’s middle segment as if to raise an eyebrow. “You’ve been away and living out of your ship for long enough.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel sighed and frowned. There’d been a spark between him and Samantha during the Red War that had ignited into… something. But he still wasn’t sure if it had just been a fling or if there was possibly something more to be had there. There was a part of him that longed to have her in his life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But was he ready? To have someone in his life again? And that was assuming she hadn’t already moved on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took another swig and capped the flask. “I haven’t said so much as ‘hello’ in seven months, Solas. Hell, I’ve been so busy since the Red War ended, and I’m sure she has too, or we would have heard from her. I'm pretty sure that ship has sailed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Solas’ eye light reduced to a gold-colored horizontal bar as his shell twirled. He suddenly phased into Rindel. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wouldn’t be so sure about that. In fact, I’d bet that she still cares about you. Oh, and heads up. You’ve got company.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel clenched a fist as he pressed his back to the planter. Why did Solas wait until </span>
  <em>
    <span>just </span>
  </em>
  <span>now to warn him about security? He was sure that he’d mapped their scant patrols of this place. If there had been a change, he’d have to spend at least a week relearning it, and-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no one up here, Ryu.” a familiar voice said. “And this place gives me the creeps. Why did you lead me here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was Samantha. Rindel’s eyes narrowed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You set this up, didn’t you?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt a sensation in him of his Ghost giving him the equivalent of an impish grin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good luck, tiger.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel rolled his eyes and brought himself back onto his feet. “Hey there Sam. Come here often?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha froze in place, shocked to see him. After a moment, she smiled warmly and ran to him. Before he could stop her, she wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shoulder. “Rindel! You came back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Warmth exploded from his core, and Rindel wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol or… something else. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I should take this slow. Yeah. She’s glad to see me, but I’m still not sure if…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He held her close and ran a hand through her straw-colored hair. She’d grown it out since they had last seen each other. There was a hole in him that was filling up, and the world around him melted away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stood there for a moment before Samantha pulled back enough to look in his eyes. “I missed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel’s logical side tried to interject, but he decided to ignore it. “I missed you too, Sam. I’m sorry I was gone for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She laid her head against his chest and breathed out a contented sigh before she let him go. “So. Are you just back for the Solstice? Or… were you… maybe thinking about sticking around for a while?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel bit his lip. “I’m not sure,” he said as he made his way to the edge of the plaza and looked to the Traveler. “But, I’ve been doing nothing but hard fighting for a while.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her squeeze his shoulder. “So stay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Are you ready for that?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A voice chastised him in his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Staying means you can pursue this relationship, but at what cost? There are still so many threats to humanity out in the system. And you’re not even sure if you really love her. What if it falls apart? Is that a chance you're willing to accept?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I’m more sure now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> he fired back. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Besides, there are other Guardians out there fighting the good fight. I can take time away from the front lines. I </span>
  </em>
  <span>deserve</span>
  <em>
    <span> it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He felt his resolve strengthen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and looked in Samantha’s eyes. Light, he got lost in them so easily. “I think I’d like to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and pat his shoulder. “It’s settled then. Do you have much to move in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel’s eyes widened a moment with realization. He’d never registered for an apartment within the new Tower. He groaned and brought a hand to his head. “Doesn’t really matter one way or another. I don’t have an apartment to move into. I guess I'll have to work that out tomorrow. I doubt the leasing office is open now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha was quiet for a moment before she spoke. “I mean… You could always move in with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stopped where he stood and slowly turned to face her. She was looking off at the Traveler and holding her hands behind her back. But her face was flushed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I..." He felt heat rise in his cheeks. "I mean... That would be easier that registering for one myself. And... y'know, it'd be nice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked away from her. <em>Why the hell did I say that? Oh Light, now I </em>am<em> committed to this. Am I ready for that? What if she was joking? I should just get back to the hanger and get in my ship-</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rindel?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked back to her as she held her arms around his neck and kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All of reality faded away. Nothing else mattered. Not the stupid voice of doubt in his head, not the threats against humanity, not suddenly deciding to be away from the field after being in it for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled away and looked deep into her eyes. He had so much he wanted to tell her. So much to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you," He whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And I love you." Samantha gave him another smile before she let him go. "I hear there's a dance going on in the Central District. Wanna go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel felt a smile form on his lips. A genuine, honest-to-the-Light smile. "You know what? Yeah, let's go."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This one-shot is dedicated to the memory of the late, great Eddie Van Halen. I wrote this with Dance the Night Away on repeat, which had its influences on my writing</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Armoring up: Samantha</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was largely inspired by Fireteam Vengeance by Netraptor, which can be read in its entirety at the link below. She owns the rights to Madrid, Jayesh and Kari, who are all referenced in this one-shot.</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154003?view_full_work=true</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, let’s go over this one more time. We’re heading out to the Dreaming City, which we didn’t even know existed a month ago, to slay a Taken Ahamkhara. Because </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> doesn’t sound totally ludicrous.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha smirked as she tapped her foot to a pre-Golden Age guitar riff that played through a set of speakers</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  <span> “I mean… You’ve gotta admit Rin. It sounds pretty weird. I’m not sure I’d believe it if I hadn’t seen it with my own eyes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel rolled his eyes as he turned to face his teammates. “Believe it or not, it’s why we’re here. We’re slaying ourselves a dragon.” He leaned back and held his hands behind his head. “Someone’s gotta cover Madrid, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Honestly, I’m surprised you’re even considering helping his sorry ass.” Emil unfurled one of his crossed arms to tap at a handheld display. “We’re in this shit ‘cause he killed Uldren, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha clenched her jaw. He just </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to mention that. She could see this going downhill fast. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Emil.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? I’m just sayin’, I thought Rin would’ve loved to put one between his eyes. For what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel took in a deep breath. It was a while before he let it out. “We’re getting close. We’d better armor up.” He pulled himself out of the chair and exited the cockpit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha frowned. All in all, their actions in the Dreaming City and that forsaken Reef had been a trainwreck from the start. A horrible situation where Rindel had almost gone off the handle himself. If she hadn’t been there, then…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked down at her hand, slowly balling it into a fist. She’d stopped him from going down that darker path. She wasn’t going to think about what might have happened if she wasn’t there. She was going to stay by Rindel’s side and make sure he didn’t stray.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Emil looked at the doorway and pointed after Rindel. “Did I say something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha sighed and stood, exiting the cockpit herself. “Do you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> think about what you say before you say it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Usually? No. Why, sore point of conversation?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha shook her head and walked to the aft of the ship, where Rindel was already getting ready. He pulled on a gauntlet and strapped it down. But his movements were far more rough than usual. More violent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha opened a locker and pulled out her armored Warlock robes. If she was back here anyway, she might as well get prepped. “Everything okay?” She secured a holster to her torso before she slid her arms into the robe’s sleeves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but it will be.” Rindel paused a moment and went back to lacing up his boots before bucking armored sections to his shins. “Emil just being Emil, mouthing off about stuff he doesn’t actually know about. It’ll pass.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess so.” Samantha pulled on her own boots, being sure that they were secure. She knew his answer was a lie. But she wasn’t going to get him back to level by confronting him about that. She’d wait for him to bring it up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel buckled on his thigh holster and stopped. He picked up his cannon and held it in his hands. “I was gonna kill him, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha kept her attention to her gauntlets, trying to keep her own emotions out of the conversation. For now. “Your finger was on the trigger.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was.” Rindel let that hang in the air for a moment. “But there’s a reason I didn’t pull then.” He looked up from the gun to Samantha’s eyes. “It was you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha stopped midway through pulling on a glove. “Me begging you to stop, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, no.” Rindel holstered the weapon and held his hands together. “I… well, I thought about how Jayesh and Kari pieced together that Uldren was being manipulated. Then it was what would happen if I actually did it, what it’d do to us. What it’d do to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hands moved to grip the sides of his head. “I nearly went down Sorrow’s road. Looking back, I think... I think I was being manipulated too. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>Light, </span>
  </em>
  <span>thinking that makes me uncomfortable.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha moved over on the bench and wrapped her arm around him. “It was Riven. She got Madrid, too. I know that wasn’t you. And I’m glad I was there to pull you back from the brink.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel reached up and squeezed her hand. “Thanks, Sam.” He whispered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She felt her resolve harden. “We’re gonna kill that thing. And I cannot wait to tear it apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel peeled his hands from his face and looked at her. He chuckled and a small smile formed on his face. “You really have it out for her now, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course,” Samantha retorted. “No woman gets her claws in you without answering to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Wish Dragon or otherwise.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Defend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Xander walked down the worn cemetery path, suddenly feeling as though his boots were made of lead. As he neared the tombstone, he told himself, over and over, that he wasn’t going to cry. It had been years since he’d last come here. Reliving that day was far too painful as it was.</p><p>“Honey?” His wife squeezed his shoulder. “We don’t have to see her if you don’t want to. We can-”</p><p>“It’s fine, Vikki.” Xander held up a hand. “Stephanie… she should meet her aunt.”</p><p>“Daddy, why does Auntie Sammy live here?” Stephanie held his hand a little tighter. “There’s no houses out here.”</p><p>“This is called a ‘cemetery,’ sweetheart.” Vikki gave their daughter an easy smile, but Xander could tell that she was forcing it. “Your aunt Sammy is here… because she saved your daddy.”</p><p>“Wow!” Stephanie smiled brightly. “She gets to sleep under the Tra-vel-er every night!”</p><p>Xander tried not to grimace. It was true that all the citizens of the Last City owed it to the fact that the Traveler settled in one spot to build the fortification that eventually became the sprawling metropolis underneath it. The Guardians were their protectors. And yet…</p><p>Samantha had been a better Guardian than any of them, as far as he was concerned.</p><p>“Xander. This is it, isn’t it?”</p><p>He snapped out of his reverie and looked down. There it was. The site had been overgrown with grass for some time, but the small plaque was there that bore her name.</p><p>Suddenly, he was back to being twelve years old. All he had known back then was that his sister had taken a Fallen spear to her chest as she held the door to their apartment closed. It had bought just enough time for a Guardian to kill all of the aliens at their doorstep before they got to him, too. They had tried - and failed - to heal her. But over everything else, he remembered her last words.</p><p>“Be brave.”</p><p>“Daddy, are you crying?”</p><p>He snapped back to the present and looked down to his young daughter. There was so much that had happened since then, and they were still reeling from the effects of the Red War, but the City was safe, now. Far more so than it had been back then. He fell to a knee and pulled Stephanie close. “I am, sweetie.” Try as he might, his voice quavered slightly.</p><p>His sister had been right. More than being brave, he needed to be strong. He gave Stephanie a final squeeze and stood, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. “I owe my life to you, “ He said to the plaque. “I was able to start a family because of you. I hope you know that there’s not a day that goes by that I don’t think of you. And… that I miss you.” He bit his lip and nodded.</p><p>He felt Vikki’s hand on her shoulder. “She’d be so proud of you, Xander.” She leaned against him for a moment before she pulled away from the group. “Now then. How about we get something to eat?” She kneeled next to Stephanie. “What about… <em> Ariti’s?” </em></p><p>“Oooh, please!” Stephanie brought her little hands up and paced the ground in excitement. “Can I have a Gyro? And Kourabiedes!”</p><p>Xander smiled and took his daughter’s hand. “Sure thing, sweetheart. Anything you want.”</p><p>As they neared the exit, he saw a couple walk past the gate - An Awoken male with bright red hair walked arm in arm with a human woman with straw-colored hair,</p><p>Just like Samantha's hair had been.</p><p>Xander shook his head. He was still feeling emotional from his visit. That was it. But as they got closer, it started looking more and more like her. Same height. Same athletic build.</p><p>He tried to ignore her. <em>That isn't Samantha. You're just seeing phantoms.</em></p><p>Stephanie tripped and fell to the ground. A moment passed before she started crying.</p><p>Vikki rushed over and scooped their daughter into her arms. "Oh, honey, that looked like a bad fall. What hurts?"</p><p>"My knee," Stephanie whimpered. Xander reached into Vikki's bag and pulled out a small medkit. It looked like she'd skinned it pretty badly. He'd need to start with a disinfectant, then-</p><p>"Oh, that looks awful." The blonde woman walked to them and knelt. "Is she alright?"</p><p>Xander felt chills go up his spine. Her <em>voice </em>even sounded like Samantha's. But that couldn't be her.</p><p>Right?</p><p>"Just a skinned knee," Vikki looked to Samantha's doppelganger. "We should be okay, but thank you for stopping."</p><p>"Mommy, it hurts." Stephanie whined. "Please make it go away."</p><p>Not-Samantha smiled warmly. "I could help if you wanted. I could heal her if you'd like."</p><p>Everything suddenly snapped into place. This was Samantha. She was a <em>Guardian.</em></p><p>"I'm not sure what you're talking about, but I think you should go on ahead." Vikki's tone grew sharper. "I don't want my child-"</p><p>"Vikki, it's okay. Let her do it." Xander swallowed hard.</p><p>"Are you <em>nuts?" </em>Vikki snapped. "I am <em>not </em>letting some stranger touch my baby-"</p><p>Samantha held out an arm toward the ground and a circle of Light enveloped them. Xander felt weightless. He suddenly had perfect mental calm.</p><p>All too soon, the light faded. Samantha pulled her arm back and knelt down in front of Stephanie. "There we go. Good as new! Does that feel better?"</p><p>Stephanie looked down and ran a hand over her knee. She quickly pulled herself onto her feet and smiled. "Yeah!" </p><p>Xander stood, mouth agape. His sister lived again. She was a Guardian.</p><p>Still a protector.</p><p>Samantha's smile brightened as she stood. "Great! Have a good one, now."</p><p>'Yeah," Vikki replied, stunned. "Yeah, you too."</p><p>"Sam, c'mon," The Awoken tapped Samantha's shoulder "We've got somewhere to be."</p><p>"Yeah, Rin, I know." She stood and waved. "Bye now!"</p><p>"Bye bye!" Stephanie waited a beat before she yelled after them. "Thank you for making my knee better!"</p><p>"Xander, what <em>was</em> that?" Vikki whispered as she waved after the Guardian pair. "Did a Guardian just heal our daughter?"</p><p>"Not just any Guardian." Xander sniffled and felt a smile creep onto his face. "That was the greatest Guardian of all."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Sparrow</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rindel audibly sighed as his sparrow coasted over the decaying roads of the EDZ. The cracks in the ancient asphalt held water from a recent rain, which sprayed up in a rooster tail behind the craft. “Y’know, I need to teach you how to drive a Sparrow sometime. These aren’t really meant for two people.”</p><p>Samantha smiled behind her helmet’s visor. She was riding just behind him, doing her best to keep her balance. “Maybe. But this is kind of nice, don’t you think?” She held onto him a little tighter as he rounded  a turn overlooking a lake. “This is one of only a few times where it’s acceptable for me to hold you for as long as I’d like.”</p><p>She felt Rindel shift as he shrugged. “I mean… you do have a point there.”</p><p><em> “Fireteam Starlight, please focus on the task at hand.” </em> Commander Zavala’s voice sounded stern over the comms. <em> “You can worry about displays of affection at a later point in time.” </em></p><p>“Oh, Light. That was over open comms?” Samantha practically heard Rindel blushing as he spoke. “Er… Sorry, Zavala. Fireteam Starlight is inbound to Cabal firebase.”</p><p><em> “Very good, fireteam.” </em> Zavala’s tone remained the same, yet he sounded… somehow satisfied with himself. <em> “Your task is to find and eliminate Brachus Zhan, a Cabal Arms dealer. I have an… urgent matter to attend to. Hawthorne has volunteered to handle the Strike coordination on this end. Good luck.” </em></p><p><em> “Wait, hold on.” </em> Cayde’s voice faded in on the comms. <em> “Rindel and Sam are going after the weapons guy? I thought you said I could run that one!” </em></p><p><em> “I lied,” </em> Zavala said flatly. <em> “Continue your coordination of the Nessus strike. This one is handled.” </em></p><p><em> “Fine, sure thing, Big Blue.” </em> Cayde waited a beat before he whispered through the comms. <em> “Oh, before I go, you two lovebirds do me a favor? Snag his Flame Turret blueprints after he’s dead. And try not to get caught up with games of kissy-face on the way up there.” </em></p><p>Samantha’s cheeks went beet-red underneath her helmet. She and Rindel had been a part of the Tower rumor mill almost since the end of the Red War, and since they had gotten back together, the tower had exploded with gossip about them. “Cayde, you-”</p><p>Rindel banked the sparrow to one side, sliding it to a stop, forcing Samantha to hold onto him tightly. “What was that?”</p><p>“Look.” Rindel pointed to a green spark that lit up in the midday sky.</p><p><em> “Hold on.” </em> Cayde’s voice cut into their comms again. <em> “Did you guys shoot up a flare? I thought we weren’t allowed to have flares anymore after I…” His voice trailed. “...Had nothing to do with why we’re not allowed to have flares. Yeah, no idea what anyone’s talking about there.” </em></p><p>“It wasn’t us! Hold on!” Rindel gunned the accelerator and Samantha held onto him. “Solas?”</p><p>After a moment, Solas responded, obviously irate. <em> “It was me. I was trying to hack their system through a backdoor I left the last time we were in their firebase. They must have detected me in their network. Clever bastards.” </em></p><p><em> “Then I’d get ready for reinforcements.” </em> Hawthorne’s voice remained calm. <em> “A lot of reinforcements. Good luck, guys.” </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> “Ah, Rindel!” Spider leaned forward in his chair as the Awoken Hunter approached. “Good of you to make time in your busy schedule for me.”</p><p>“This isn’t a social call, and you know it, Spider.” Rindel crossed his arms, not bothering to lower his hood or doff his helmet. “I didn’t want to come back to the Reef, and I’m sure you don’t want Guardians running around here. So say what you’re gonna say.”</p><p>“Straight to business!” Spider’s eyes glowed with an increased intensity. “That’s the reason I like you, Rindel. We have a problem brewing in the Prison of Elders. See, the old Warden’s Servitor seems to have…” He waved around a hand that held a dead Ghost for effect. “...malfunctioned. It seems to think that it <em> is </em> the Warden.”</p><p>“The Awoken handle the Prison.” Rindel glared under his helmet. “You really should be talking to Petra Venj on this-”</p><p>“Ah, but I <em> am </em> speaking to the Awoken! Through you. I hear that Her Majesty has you wrapped around her little finger these days, eh?” Spider chortled, making a wheezing sound as he laughed.</p><p>Rindel felt a hand ball into a fist. “I am mopping up a mess in the Dreaming City, yes.”</p><p>“Then I have another mess for you to tidy up. There’s a prisoner that’s running loose. Yavek, a former Captain of the House of Wolves.” He sat back for a moment and took a drag from an Ether tube before he continued. “With Skolas gone and no Variks to impose his will over the Prison, what’s to stop him from declaring himself as Kell to his own house?”</p><p>“Me, or so you’d like.” Rindel bristled at the mention of Skolas, but what threat did a defunct House have against the city. “Just get one of your flunkies to do it. I don’t see what this has to do with me.”</p><p>“It doesn’t.” Spider pulled an object from just behind his chair. “But your friend Spider can be quite generous. And I just so happen to have come across a prototype signal booster.” He paused, waving the small device in front of his face. “I don’t understand the details, but it should be enough to send and receive audio between Earth and the Dreaming City.”</p><p>Rindel stood up straighter. He hadn’t been in contact with Samantha in weeks. No signal was able to get outside of the Dreaming City since Riven's curse had taken hold, and even contact from the Tangled Shore was patchy at best. “And your price for that is this particular Fallen.”</p><p>“You catch on quick. Another reason I like you.” Spider chuckled. “It’s a deal, then. Kill Yavek and you can call home to your better half.” He steepled his upper set of hands as he put the booster away. “Be sure to bring me his head. I have a special place on my wall for the House of Wolves.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Throw more grenades!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jayesh created by Netraptor. Used with permission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh, come on!” Jayesh hit the back of his helmet against the floor of the Arena. He had been killed at least a dozen times over the course of the last twenty minutes. He sat up, pulled off his helmet and stared at his bloodstained Warlock robes. “I thought you were gonna help me get </span>
  <em>
    <span>better</span>
  </em>
  <span> at this!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Better in Crucible doesn’t happen overnight.”  Emil-9 swatted him on the shoulder as he came up behind him. “Rin, where'd you </span>
  <em>
    <span>find</span>
  </em>
  <span> this kid?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel tilted back his head as he looked back at them. Jayesh couldn’t see behind his full-faced helmet, but he looked… irritated? “Here in the Crucible. Sam and I fought against him during Crimson Days. It was his first time, but he put up a decent fight then.” He walked over and held a hand out for him. “I wanna see if we can make him better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayesh waited a moment before he grabbed the Hunter’s hand. He wasn’t quite sure why he’d agreed to this. But after everything that had happened in the Reef, in the Dreaming City…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He needed to be better. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>would</span>
  </em>
  <span> be. For Kari and Connor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Rindel’s hand and the Hunter pulled him to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, so here comes the hard part.” Rindel lowered his hood and doffed his helmet, and Jayesh almost felt his glowing blue eyes pierce through him. “What did you do wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayesh’s shoulders slumped. “I got killed a lot.” No, that wouldn’t answer the question. “I… peeked around corners and wound up getting shot before I could figure out where the other team was.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel crossed his arms and nodded. “Your Light will take you far, kid, but you’ve also got to take advantage of your ordinance.” His eyes darted to Jayesh’s waist. “How many grenades did you throw that last match?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” How many </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> he thrown? He’d been so wrapped up in trying to stay alive. How could he know that? “Maybe two?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oof.” Emil held a hand near his faceplate and recoiled. “Those are rookie numbers, Jay. You’ve gotta pump those up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I was preoccupied with trying not to get holes blown in me.” Jayesh concentrated on a crack in the floor. “I’m no good at this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yet.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Rindel clasped a hand to his shoulder. “You’re not good yet. And that’s the beauty of Crucible. We can try over and over again and polish your skills up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayesh frowned. He knew that Rindel was right, but that didn’t make dying over and over any less discouraging. “So, what do I do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel grinned as he lifted his hand and pat his shoulder. “There’s the ticket! Okay, so you know how you died peeking around a corner?” Rindel flexed his hand and summoned a ball of orange Light. “Don’t wait for confirmation from your motion tracker. If you </span>
  <em>
    <span>think</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone might be there, toss a grenade around the corner. Best case scenario, you get in a kill, but you might also flush ‘em out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can’t Warlocks do weird shit like </span>
  <em>
    <span>eat</span>
  </em>
  <span> grenades?” Emil shuddered at the thought. “Freaky as hell, but I’ve heard it can help in a pinch, heals you up faster than your Ghost can.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Sam’s done that before.” Rindel chuckled and held a hand to his hip. “She said Solar tastes like cinnamon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of everything, Jayesh laughed at the mental image of Samantha eating a grenade like a pastry. But Rindel and Emil were right. He had abilities he needed to use more often than he was.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“See, there’s the spirit.” Rindel grabbed a water bottle from a passing frame and handed it to Jayesh. “Crucible’s serious in a lot of ways, but the more seriously you take it, the more infuriating it can be. If you can keep cool out there, you’ll do better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayesh pulled the cap off and took a long drink of water. As he recapped it, he took in a deep breath. Their next match would start soon. He’d make use of the advice he’d received. “Rindel, can I… tag along with you this round? I wanna see how you fight. Y’know, see if I can pick up a few things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emil guffawed and doubled over. “Kid, there ain’t much you’ll get from watching Rin. In Crucible, he‘s crazier than a sack of wet cats. I’ve seen him throw </span>
  <em>
    <span>speakers</span>
  </em>
  <span> and blast music as a distraction.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel tilted his head. “Well, that’s half-true. I have been known to pull… unorthodox moves to distract enemies, but you could get something out of that.” He pulled his helmet back on. “Okay then, stick with me this round. Let’s see what you can figure out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jayesh nodded and pulled his helmet back over his head. “Let’s do it.”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Weapon Loadout</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Banshee-44 pulled an attaché case from a locker and hefted it onto the table. “Everything’s set. Your sidearm’s sights were pullin’ a little to the left, but she should be set dead-center now. I replaced the rifle’s bolt, so that might be stiff for a little bit. A few rounds of Crucible oughta break it in nicely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha looked over the weapons in the case, satisfied that they were all there. Her Häkke sidearm had been well-overdue for an in-depth service, and her pulse rifle bolt had been sticking open more often than she’d like. She picked up the pistol and held it out, feeling its weight. It felt a bit different from before. “Did you make some changes to my sidearm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” Banshee’s eyes dimmed a moment before he found a piece of paper. “Ah, now I remember. Still has your contoured grips, but I added a flared magwell for faster reloads and polished the feed ramp. It shouldn’t have any loading problems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha pulled back the slide. True to his word, the breach of the pistol’s barrel was polished to a mirror sheen. Samantha released the slide and slid the pistol back into its place in the attaché case. “Thanks, Banshee. How much is that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hundred ‘n’ fifty oughta cover it.” Banshee scratched at the back of his head as Ryu transmattted the glowing shards of Glimmer onto the workbench. “Oh. You and Rindel are a thing now, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha smiled. Banshee’s notoriously bad memory presented its share of issues, but she never minded reminding him about her relationship. “Yeah! We’ve been going strong for a few years. It’s been nice having him back from the Dreaming City.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just in time for the Dawning. Good for you two.” Banshee’s eyes dimmed for a moment. “Oh, that’s why I asked. Since you’re gonna see ‘im later, I finished the work on his new cannon.” He pulled out a smaller case and placed it on the table. “Mind giving it to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha tilted her head. When did Rindel get a new gun? “Yeah, sure thing. Can I…?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Banshee was already busying himself with a fusion rifle he had on his workbench. Samantha checked around her and furtively opened the case.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In it was a pristine copy of the Ace of Spades, the cannon that Cayde had used. But this one looked different: All black, with red stripes and a red spade in front of the chamber. “Banshee? When did Rindel get this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just the other day,” Banshee called back. “Cayde gave it to ‘im.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha’s vision blurred as heat radiated behind her eyes. She blinked to clear her vision and a drop fell onto the cannon’s immaculate barrel. “...Cayde had this made for him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cadye had been many things to many people. A jokester, a rogue, and a commander. But to Rindel, he’d been a friend. A friend who’d left him an incredibly thoughtful gift before his untimely death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Banshee stopped for a moment. “Speaking of Cayde. You see ‘im, you let ‘im know I need to see his Ace. the way he uses it, I’m worried about the trigger group.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha sniffled and put the cannon away. “Sure thing, Banshee,” she said between tears. “I’ll tell him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Favorite location: The Dreaming City</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matrid, Jayesh, Kari and Nell created by Netraptor. Used with permission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So? You still avoiding me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel closed his eyes and tried his best to ignore Madrid. The Dreaming City had gone through three cycles of the curse that Riven had put it under after they had killed her. It was true that the Reefborn Awoken’s holy land was in this state due to their actions, but these actions only took place due to the machinations of Riven herself - And the immense power that he and the other Guardians had given her in wishing for her death, even on a subconscious level.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of this would have happened if Madrid hadn’t been so fixated on avenging Cayde’s death.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel leaned against the ornate curves of what passed as a handrail on a bridge over an impossibly tall chasm. “Just leave me alone, Madrid. I’m not in the mood.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just curious.” Rindel could almost see Madrid running a hand through his indigo hair. “I’m the one who’s been imprisoned here. You’re here on orders because apparently, Mara Sov only wants to talk to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> now.” He scoffed. “In theory, you could leave anytime you want Y’know, show up</span>
  <span> every three weeks,</span>
  <span> once Dûl Incaru gets killed and the Blind Well has enough energy, you can talk to Mara over the obnoxious space magic phone. So, w</span>
  <span>hy stay here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel felt his fingers ball up into a fist. “Because Mara wills it.The deal is, if I go any further than the Reef, she cuts ties and stops talking to me. The Vanguard needs to know what she's up to, so I’m as imprisoned as you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah.” He heard the clack of Madrid’s boots against the crystalline flagstone of the bridge as he moved to a position next to him. “So then, here we are, then. A couple of jackass Awoken Hunters, destined to remain here against their wills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We wouldn’t be here if you hadn’t killed Uldren.” Rindel kept his tone as even as he possibly could, echoing the battle he fought internally against his own rage.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As I heard, you’re the one that picked up Ace.” He felt Madrid bump his shoulder. “You almost did it for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, except I didn’t.” Rindel turned to face Madrid, letting spiteful venom drip from his voice. “If I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had,</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’d have been no better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> What, with throwing Jayesh to the monster-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madrid grabbed his shoulder and punched Rindel squarely in the nose.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel lay on the ground, more surprised than dazed. He heard a yell as Madrid ran at him and planted his foot in Madrid’s stomach, catapulting him up and over his body. As Madrid crashed to the ground, Rindel jumped to his feet and drew Better Devils as he had done hundreds of times before.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madrid propped himself up with his hands, panting. “So what? You’re gonna shoot me now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel tilted his head. “Rose can bring you back. I’m seriously considering it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, I know you have no reason to listen to anything I say, but I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be better.</span>
  <em>
    <span>”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Madrid closed his eyes and let his chin drop. “I know I screwed up in there. Riven… She got her claws in me. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>saw</span>
  </em>
  <span> Cayde. She made him…” He stopped a moment, as if trying to find the words. “She made him tell me to throw Jay in. And then she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> me. If you hadn’t shot me then, I know Sam would have been-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shut up.” Rindel lowered his cannon and holstered it. “You were still dead when Jay got out. He killed that… thing, and all I could concentrate on was killing Uldren. There was something… Pulling me.” He held a hand to his head. “I felt it when we fought Riven. Like…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like you were riding shotgun in your own head.” Madrid sighed. “So she got you, too. How’d you stop it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t.” Rindel sunk to the ground and laid on his back. “I literally had my finger on the trigger and Sam, she…” He felt heat rising up behind his eyes. Damnit all. “She stood in front of me. Held Ryu in front of the muzzle and told me that I’d have to kill her to kill him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was back in that room again, surrounded by pulpy bits of the monster that had come forth from the portal. Sam held Ryu directly in front of the Ace of Spade’s muzzle. Jayesh was barely coming to, Madrid was still dead, and Kari and Nell were screaming at him to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But none of that had snapped him out of it. It had been the look on Samantha’s face. That look of determination, that she had been so sure she could pull him back that she was willing to risk her life for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t deserve her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Rindel heard Mardid’s armor creak as he stood up. “We’ve got a lot of work to do. I can do better, and so can you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He moved his hand and saw Madrid holding out his own. “C’mon,” Madrid waved his hand. “Neither of us wants this, but we can do this together. Truce?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel sighed. "We're in the deep end. Not sure we've got much of a choice." He grabbed Madrid’s hand and pulled himself to his feet. “You’re still a jackass, y’know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, takes one to know one, Rin.” Madrid gave him a light smile. “Get Solas to clean you up. I wouldn’t want Mara yelling at you for bloodying one of her perfect bridges.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rindel wiped at his nose with the back of his hand, which came back bloody. “I can always tell her you started it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Madrid chuckled. “Hey, what else can she do to me, right?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Fireteam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Kari and Rem created by Netraptor. Used with permission</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“So, the game’s triples this week. I know you wanna get in there and kick some ass, Sarra.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra tapped at the edge of her teacup before she set it down on the table. “What, with you two? What’s the phrase? ‘If you can’t beat ‘em, join ‘em?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh. “True as that </span>
  <em>
    <span>might</span>
  </em>
  <span> be, we’re all in town and off patrol for once. That’s as good an excuse as any to see what we’ve all picked up since we got together last time!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem set down his own mug and smiled. “Yeah, I think you’re also interested in </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> getting fried by her lightning this time around. Way better to have that on our side, no?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari playfully smacked his arm with the back of her hand. “There’s also fighting alongside a friend instead of whoever happens to show up in the singles queue.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rem raised his eyebrows. “I dunno, that’s how </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> ended up on a team together.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“After you bribed the organizers!” Kari was acting annoyed, but Sarra knew her too well. Besides that, her smile gave her away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I did.” Rem smiled and planted a kiss on the side of Kari’s head. “It was worth every single shard of Glimmer, too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra smiled as she leaned back in her chair. Kari had despised Rem when they first met, but that had only encouraged him to pursue her. And now, here they were. A couple, brought together by Twilight Gap and forged by the Crucible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She wondered if she’d ever find that special someone. Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>where,</span>
  </em>
  <span> even.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kari reached over the table and placed her hand over Sarra’s. “You’ll find your guy sometime, Sarra. I’ve got faith.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra bit her lip, but forced herself to smile. “Yeah, I know. He’s just got to be ‘Mister Right.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As opposed to ‘Mister Right Now.’” Rem took another drink of his own tea. “So. You in? For all you know, Mister Right could be getting ready to face you down right now!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra laughed at the thought. What were the odds of that? “I don’t know about that. What if I beat him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> a woman strong enough to kick my ass.” Rem grinned and wrapped an arm around Kari, who groaned at his joke. “Point is, you never know! Plus, imagine the Crucible forums! ‘Fireteam Umbral Bolt’s triumphant return! Will Sarra Safahl, Stormcaller extraordinaire, find the spark of romance in the Crucible?’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarra ran a hand through her bright orange hair and laughed. “Okay, fine! I’m in. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> because I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>determined </span>
  </em>
  <span>to prove you wrong!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, simmer down, Stormy Weather.” Rem chuckled. “Save that moxie for the real fight.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Vex</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Samantha poured over the message she’d just received on her terminal and frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Rindel, you idiot.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She wanted nothing more than to drop everything and be with him in the Dreaming City. She could tell, even reading his few letters, that he was getting run thinner and thinner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be able to go.” Ryu came to a rest on her shoulder. “Stupid Reef Awoken and their secrecy. Isn’t it enough that we helped to kill Riven?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha folded her terminal closed and threw it onto the bed she shared with Rindel. “That’s likely part of why we aren’t allowed. Technically, The Dreaming City is in the state it’s in </span>
  <em>
    <span>because</span>
  </em>
  <span> we killed Riven.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re still worried about him.” Ryu’s weight shifted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m</span>
  </em>
  <span> worried, honestly. Solas sends transmissions to me when he can. He’s getting run ragged out there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell from his writing.” She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped one of Rindel’s old cloaks around her. “It’s… how we were.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were silent for a while. Her mind drifted to Nessus. How she’d gotten trapped in a Vex construct after they had managed to pull Cayde from their teleportation grid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How utterly hopeless it had been as she tried to find her way out. How the Vex constructed copies of Rindel to torment her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How her immediate reaction to seeing the real Rindel was to question him, with a gun to his head. How she didn’t quite trust reality for hours after they had gotten out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t notice that she was crying until Ryu tugged at the cape to wipe them away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know how hard it is,” Ryu nestled against her cheek. “But this can’t last forever. The Vex couldn’t hold us forever, and Mara Sov can’t hold Rindel in perpetuity. Even if it feels like it right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha nodded, knowing that Ryu was right. But that didn’t stop the ache that she felt in her heart. “I’d wait for him forever. If that’s what it took.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ryu was quiet for several moments. “I’m putting together a message to the Dassa compound in the Reef. Maybe they’ll have some ideas. Or some way you can get out there to see him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha sniffled and pulled the cloak closer to her. She didn’t want to hope when there was little chance it might actually work. But she needed to try, at the very least. “Do it,” she whispered. “He needs me as much as I need him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Killed by the Architects</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Emil-9 was practically grinning from ear to ear as he found Rindel and Samantha in the Crucible waiting area. “Did you see that last kill?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, tagging that other Titan with a Grenade Launcher in mid-air?” Samantha nodded. “That was a damn good shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emil chuckled and caressed the barrel of the grenade launcher - a Crucible variant that Shaxx had only given to a few Guardians. “This hardware made it dead-easy. I didn’t even have to arc it. Just-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Woah, woah, woah!” Rindel held his hand up. “Easy waving that around. What if it was loaded?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Emil scoffed. “Oh, come on, Rin!” He pointed the muzzle at his feet. “Of course it’s unloaded!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled the trigger and everything went black.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vision returned, and he found himself staring down an obelisk-like black tower surrounded by golden strands of wheat. In the wheat were thousands and thousands of people. Humans. Other Exos. And toward the front, Rindel and Samantha. Their eyes glowed red as they charged toward him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He suddenly found himself on the floor of the Crucible waiting area in the middle of a blackened crater. He sat up and held either side of his head. “Ugh. What the hell-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> loaded.” His Ghost, Motoko sighed and phased into him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You dumbass.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Samantha held out a hand as she held up the charred grenade launcher by the barrel in the other. As Emil grabbed her hand, she smiled. “It’s unloaded </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>